Akatsuki dogs
by rose39291
Summary: Can't do a summary worth crap


Sup name is Hope and im 13 my parents were abusive so I left when I was ten I now live in a huge mansion that has a pool I love with my friends Lilly,Marie and Mewz who are all 13 I have silver hair and blue eyes.

Hi i'm Marie and I don't have parents so I grew up alone well up until now i'm 13 and I ran from my troubles at the age of ten to Live with Hope,Lilly and Mewz who are all 13. And I don't talk much. I have black and red hair with Onyx eyes.

Yo my name is Lilly and im 13 nope no sob story well sort of my mom was dead when I was born and my dad is a criminal I couldn't take all ways being on the run so I moved in with Hope, mewz and Marie I have brown hair and green eyes.

Hey my name is Mewz im 13 just like Lilly, Marie, and Hope I am addicted to a game called undertale and I draw the characters too my dad left when I was born and my mom left when I turned 12 I met the others a few months after my mom left me so now I live with hope,lilly and Marie I have long blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey hey HEY hhhhhhooooooooopppppppeeeeeee can we get some pets plz?" Lilly asked me.

"No."

"Thank you soooo much let's go Marie, Mewz,Hope said yes."

"NO I DID NOT YOU BRAT!" I shouted after them -sigh- I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a couple of dogs.

We left the house and went to the pet store which was a mile away did I mention the neighbors were half a mile away thank the gods I really don't like people other than Lilly and Marie and mewz.

When did we get to the pet store, oh well. We got to the counter and rang the bell and a second later a guy with black hair and brown eyes came out of the employees room.

"How may we help you." He asked

"10 dogs please." I told the man with little to no emotion while him on the other hand was freaking out because of the glare I had that was daring him to say something.

"Right this way please we got some pretty weird dogs today they're going to be put down-"

"We'll take them." the three girls behind me said.

"Are you sure they tried to kill their last owner."

" . .NOW!" Lilly said her eyes glowing a bit red .

"Just come with me." We followed him to the room with all the dogs and we saw some really weird dogs there were all sorts of colors.

"Wow they are weird, but so are we." I said still no emotion. I've never shown emotion around people I don't know or if I'm irritated.

"Ummmm ma'am that will be $45 for all ten." The employee said as I go out my wallet and gave him the money.

"...ok then um do you want-" he began.

"No we'll be fine I have a feeling that the dogs won't hurt us." I said letting out some of my murderous aura to prove my point.

"Y-y-yes m-m-ma'am."

"Hope be nice don't scare the poor man." Lilly said in a sickly sweet voice.

Time skip to the house

We finally got back to the house and looked over the dogs there was a silver puppie with violet eyes and was very talkative(Hidan), one was orange with black dots on him and purple eyes with black rings in the eye(Pein), one was black and white like literally he was half black and half white (Zetsu), one was a brown with stitches (Kakazu), one was baby blue with dark blue lines on his cheeks that reminded me of gills(Kisame), one was pitch black with Onyx eyes(Itachi), another blue one except this one was a sky blue and amber eyes(Konan), another was black with an orange face(tobi/obito), one was yellow with a patch of fur covering its eye and has blue eyes ( deidara), and the last one was a light red with a white patch that had the kanji symbol for scorpion with brown eyes (sasori).

"All guys except for her" Marie said pointing to the sky blue one that was sitting next to the orange one with black dots. -sniff- "EWWW THEY SMELL WORSE THAN THE MILL!" Lilly shouted.

"Fine after we name the we will bathe them, and how did you know that they were all guys except for that one?" I asked.

"I checked." Marie said

"That's weird."

"So is your face." Lilly

"I wasn't dropped on my face." Marie

-both yelling and screaming at each other-

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BOTH OF YOU I DON'T NEED A HEAD ACHE BECAUSE YOU TWO WON'T STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled at the two girls fighting now to the naming.

"Now we name them, dogs get to chose who they want to name them." I said to all off the mammals in the house as I sat in a black recliner.

The orange one with black dots,black,red and the sky blue cats came to me.

The silver,and black and orange dogs went to Lilly and the rest went to Marie since mewz.

"I'll name mine first." Lilly said in a calm voice looking a little bit tired from all the running she did at school, " the silver one is hippie, and the other one is lollipop because he reminds me of a lollipop."

"wait why hippie of all names hippie." Marie asked with disbelief in her voice and amusement as mewz bursted out laughing.

"I don't know i'll just call him Hidan." She said and as soon as she said that name all the dogs tensed.

"Let's just name them after the Akatsuki, how does that sound." Mewz asked and we all nodded. after that I said "All right i will point to you and that will be your name… Tobi...,Zetsu...,Pein...,Konan...,Itachi...,Kisame...,Sasori...,Deidara...,Hidan...,Kakuzu…

All right all dogs are named let's go and give them a bath."

"Lilly grab the towels Marie grab the bandages Mewz and I will grab the dogs good luck and stay alive." I ordered as I went to pick up Hidan but he scratched me, so Mewz picked him up anyways and brought the dogs to the bathroom so we can bathe them.

"1…..2…...3!" We all yelled as mewz and i dropped the dogs into the tub then RAINBOWS AND SPARKLES and smoke came out of nowhere and blinded us.

"Finely human again,un." A voice that sounds familiar said.

"is tobi is a good boy sempi?" another said soon the whole bathroom was filled with people… naked people.

"Grab the girl and get her some clothes." I told Lilly and she did as I atoll her to do.

"Please stay here and I will get you some clothes in a moment in the meantime please wrap towels around your waist and follow me." I said without any emotion. " and if you don't listen to me I will Kick you out onto the street in nothing but a towel am I under stood and I don't care if you're the leader of the Akatsuki or not I listen to no one except for the three girls behind me."

"Hope we need to-" mewz

"No i'll be right back in the meantime watch TV." I said as I walked to the basement to get the costume play stuff. I found the trunk and I dragged it upstairs to the bathroom.

"Grab what you like and than let us know, we'll be right back with some food,Konan would you please come with us so the boys can get dressed."

Timeskip to after they're dressed

"Ok now that there dressed we can introduce ourselves since we know about you start in with me Sup name is Hope and im 13 my parents were abusive so I left when I was ten I now live in a huge mansion that has a pool I love with my friends Lilly,Marie and Mewz who are all 13."

"Hi i'm Marie and I don't have parents so I grew up alone well up until now i'm 13 and I ran from my troubles at the age of ten to Live with Hope,Lilly and Mewz who are all 13. And I don't talk much."

"Yo my name is Lilly and im 13 nope no sob story well sort of my mom was dead when I was born and my dad is a criminal I couldn't take all ways being on the run so I moved in with Hope, mewz and Marie."

"Hey my name is Mewz im 13 just like Lilly, Marie, and Hope I am addicted to a game called undertale and I draw the characters too my dad left when I was born and my mom left when I turned 12 I met the others a few months after my mom left me so now I live with hope,lilly and Marie."


End file.
